


Chilly Fascinations

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga), Goblin Slayer - Kagyu Kumo
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Blood, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Snow, Technically hotspring sex but ok, Vaginal Sex, it's mostly wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: Already having established their relationship, Goblin Slayer and Priestess go on a raid alone and have some quality time after.I plan on writing their first time next! I'll fill this site with as much GS/Priestess as I can lol.
Relationships: Goblin Slayer & Priestess (Goblin Slayer), Goblin Slayer/Priestess (Goblin Slayer)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Chilly Fascinations

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote a serious fanfic in a looong time so I hope this is okay! I've finally come out of my slump and found a pairing that excites me enough to write for it. I hope I can write more soon!

White snow was painted a crimson red, melting with the warmth of the freshly spewed goblin blood. The moons lights reflected off the snow, making the ground shimmer. It was a solemn sight, one that the young priestess had come to see as normal, yet never finding it any more comfortable. A dozen bodies the size of children littered the ground around the entrance of the abandoned fort. She did her best to avoid the gruesome view as she stood guard.

"Let's go." The girl jumped at the sudden tap on her shoulder, her companion rejoining her. He had been surveying the bodies for any useable weapons and to confirm they were dead. Goblin Slayer calmly walked in front of her. She nodded and quickly caught up with him, tailing behind him and to the side.

With her staff clutched tightly between her mitted hands, she let out a content sigh, her breath filling the air. "Back to the inn, right? That was our third raid today!" She said this with a slight giggle, knowing how important it was to the man. It was never her intention to seem condescending, and the slayer understood that. She was a kind soul, one that would listen to anyone's problems.

Goblin Slayer simply nodded and let out a grunt of confirmation, not being one for many words. As they walked he made sure to check for any other tracks left in the snow. This village had been the victim of many attacks due to it being adjacent to abandoned ruins and a cave system. It was a long walk, but it was nothing compared to how much they have traveled in the past.

The two walked through the snow in silence, save for the priestess humming a sweet time occasionally. The other three members of their party had parted ways due a meeting of their homes and clans. Even though Priestess suggested taking this time to rest and recoup, the job was never over for the slayer. Priestess refused to leave his side although, having grown quite attached to the peculiar man. Besides, she was worried what trouble he would get himself into if she wasn't there to assist him.

She let out a small giggle, reflecting on how much he had opened up to her since they had met. To others it wouldn't look like much, but the pair each felt a special connection that they couldn't deny.

"What's so funny?" He asked in a monotone voice, glancing over at the girl. Her presence was so used to him by now, he had a hard time imagining what it would be like without her. Not that he liked to imagine what the future would hold, anyway.

"Oh..." Priestess smiled warmly. "I was just thinking about how beat up you used to get in raids. I'm glad you've stopped needlessly endangering yourself so much. We don't spend as much on bandages this way!"

A small huff could be heard from behind the helmet. One that only Priestess could tell was a chuckle.

* * *

"Slayer Sir, this inn has a hotspring!" A wide grin spread over her face as she said this. "What a good time too..." She rubbed her cold hands together, puffing her cheeks out in a silly pout. "I'm going to get in if you don't mind. You should get in later too, the warm water would be good for sore muscles."

With a nod Goblin Slayer sat down on the bed, polishing a dagger.

Priestess quickly picked up a towel and a change of clothes, happily heading towards the spring. She undressed and put her clothes in one of the cubbies, quickly washing herself down before stepping into the warm water. A content sigh filled the air, the water feeling like heaven to her cold bones. It was times like these that she missed her times at the monastary, being able to have a hot bath every night. She gave Earth Mother a silent prayer and thank you, sinking deeper in the water and blowing bubbles.

It had been about twenty minutes when she got out of the water and sat on the edge, not wanting to get too dizzy. The colder air gave her a chill, but it was a refreshing one. Not like the freezing winds outside. Thankfully this hotspring had a small building built around it and a fire lit by the changing area. She was enjoying kicking her legs when she heard someone enter, making her quickly sink back into the water.

A man turned the corner around the changing area, a towel around his waist.

"G-Goblin Slayer? It's still the ladies hours, you know!" The girl's face flushed a bright red, her hands instinctively going to cover herself even though she was partially shielded by the water.

"I asked the woman at the reception desk, we're the only people still awake. Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He slipped into the water, sitting across from her with a face just as emotionless as one would expect.

With a pout the young girl looked away, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. "Hmph! You can't just walk in on a lady like that!"

He responded quickly. "I'm sorry."

"Well..." She started, her pout slowly fading away. "I suppose it's alright. It's been a while since we've been able to be alone, after all. I always enjoy spending time with you..." She smiled at him.

"I see." The slayer kept his gaze on her, just as he would normally when talking to somebody. He only looked away when he felt himself getting aroused, not able to control the impulsive and inappropriate thoughts. He was just a man after all, no matter how much like a machine or like a monster he seemed to others. Over the time they had been adventuring he had certainly developed a soft spot for the girl. The more intimate feelings had only started to develop after the resurrection ceremony. It had been a while since then, and at least a month since they acknowledged their feelings.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice. "It's been a while since then... You know?" Priestess stood up and went to sit by the slayer, giving him just a glimpse of her small body. "I've been praying every night that I would stop thinking in such an unholy manner... And when that wouldn't work, I started to pray that we would get to be alone again soon." She gave him a tepid smile and put her hand on his thick thigh. "Surely you'll want to go again, right?"

Thoughts filled his head, and he was given the time to think. He had enjoyed the first time very much, even thinking about it in his free time since then. But there was always a worry nagging at him. One that was on his mind regardless, but now that he had taken the priestess's purity, one that nagged at him even further. Soon he came up with an answer. "I want to keep our relationship. But I don't want you to think of me as a goblin."

Priestess's face went blank, taken aback by his words. She shook her head and took ahold of his hand. "Silly... How could I ever think of you like that? You're way too caring to be compared to that. I know you would never hurt me on purpose, so please continue to love me without concern." She moved to sit on his lap, cupping his face in her hands and kissing his forehead.

Looking into her sapphire eyes, he analyzed her words closely. They had a special bond, one he knew that would be long lasting. "... Alright. But if you stay like that then you'll be sore from more than just adventuring."

She giggled, nibbling at his lip. "Stay like what?" The girl said in her most innocent voice while rolling her hips, brushing against his hard member under the water.

The warrior let out a grunt and put his rough hands on her small frame, grabbing her by the hips. "You know what." He said very sternly, in a way that made the priestess's girlish heart skip a beat. She gave a soft sigh and moved to his neck, giving gentle kisses and bites. His hands on her hips grabbed her steady. She already weighed basically nothing to him, and being underwater made her feel almost weightless, like an angel. Goblin Slayer moved her along with him, earning a squeal from the young girl.

"Don't tease me...! I'm already getting a bit dizzy from the heat."

He gave a snort, almost as if he was taking on a challenge. With a very slight smirk, he moved one of his hands down to her wetness and toyed with her clit as he slipped a finger in, curling it inside her.

She moaned and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, wrapping her skinny arms around it. "I-I said don't do that!"

"Alright. I'll get to it then." The man picked her up by the waist and leaned her against the edge of the spring, standing behind her. The sudden sensation of being lifted surprised her and earned a yelp. She bit her lip in anticipation as he rubbed his thick eight inches against her soaking wet slit.

"Th... Thank you..." Her face was a bright red. While she had definitely gotten more comfortable since their first time, she was still very embarrassed when it came to the actual act.

Goblin Slayer pushed in without warning, relishing the girl's cute squeal that he got out of it.

"Hey!" Priestess huffed. "At least give me a warning next time!"

"You said I could do as I liked." He smirked, mimicking words she had said before. He pulled back and thrusted in again, setting a steady pace. Occasionally he would let out a breathy grunt, and the girl would enjoy as many as she could. It was like him to not talk much so it was natural that he didn't make much noise in the bedroom, but when he did it made the girl shiver with pleasure. She almost felt a bit guilty that she herself made so many shameless noises. She made a mental note to pray for forgiveness later.

One hand gripping her hip firmly, he moved the other hand up to her breast. They weren't much to grab, but he found that when he teased her nipples she would make adorable sounds and tighten up on him. Not enough to be uncomfortable, but enough to feel like she was milking the seed out of him.

He was taken in by the moment and decided to try taking his hand and slapping her rear, gently at first. Priestess jumped at this and yelped, biting her lip to muffle her voice. He grunted and did it again, harder each time.

"Tell me if I hurt you." The warrior said, in a surprisingly caring voice considering he was plowing her quite roughly at this point. When he was committed to something he put his full force into it, and he was certainly committed to Priestess.

She nodded, panting and her knees shaking. If she wasn't in water and leaning onto the side, her legs would probably have given out by now. "I-I like it, actually... Heh..." She stifled another moan. "Y-You'll corrupt me if I'm not careful!" She said with a giggle. The heat inside her started to pool up, feeling like she could explode at any second. And judging by the increase of his quiet moans, Goblin Slayer wasn't far behind her. "Sir... I'm gonna..."

"Yeah." With that he started to thrust intensely into her, burying his cock deep inside with the last thrust. Just as he filled her up with his warm cum she reached her climax as well, her legs finally giving out on her and not holding back her voice as she moaned out in ecstasy. They stayed intertwined for a few more minutes before pulling apart, the man lending her a shoulder since she was a little unsteady walking.

"Mn..." Priestess rubbed her eyes as she dried off and put on her pajamas, leaning onto the already dressed Goblin Slayer. "That bath really made me sleepy." She took hold of his hand as they headed back to the room they were renting.

As soon as they came back to their room the girl collapsed on the bed, feigning off sleep as her partner took off his shirt and got into bed with her. She nuzzled up to him, wrapping her limbs around him like she was clinging onto him for dear life. She let out a sigh of happiness and looked up at the man she loved.

"Back to goblins in the morning?"

The slayer nodded and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She was important to him, the most important person in his life. Being able to hold her close like this was a gift. As long as there was still a threat to his Priestess out there, he wouldn't rest. "Sleep well tonight. I'll keep you safe."


End file.
